


i'll tell you my sins

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: My H/C_Bingo Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, It's slightly descriptive in some parts, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, hc_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow is a mystery; they say she kills for the money but there is no proof of that. The profilers think that maybe she has some traumatic issues and is killing to get back at someone: probably her father. (Barney knows else).</p><p>Hawkeye is just insane, kills at random, no one can find a pattern. Treat with extreme caution and extreme prejudice. Rage and hate filled, the profilers say, probably abused as a child, is using this as an outlet. (This... basically, is true).</p><p>--<br/>Serial Killer AU! for the hc_bingo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll tell you my sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> Gosh had a little trouble with this one, but out it came right before I have to go somewhere! Kudos and Comments appreciated! All mistakes my own.

They call her The Black Widow because she kills the men she sleeps with after a month of marriage. She then uses their money to procure things for herself. Things she didn't have, couldn't have as a child. 

They call him The Amazing Hawkeye because he never misses a shot. He could be an assassin, working for the government, if he wasn't an insane psychopath killing people at random. He doesn't get money from killing people, he just gets happy. 

Charles Bernard Barton works for the FBI since he got injured on a tour oversees. He keeps the governments off of the trails of Black Widow and Hawkeye. He also gets paid a pretty penny from the government for his supposed tries on catching them. 

\- 

The first time either Black Widow or Hawkeye shows up in the newspaper is on a cold November morning and Natalie Rushman's husband, a high society member, friends with the one and only Tony Stark, does a lot of back-door political deals, is found dead in his house by said wife. She's broken in her grief; fiery red strands hiding her pretty face - _some say hiding bruises_ \- from the barrage of press that is rained down upon the home. Her bodyguard makes sure she is safe from the press while the local police get pushed aside by the FBI agents that the President sent (can't let any of the government secrets Mr. Rushman knew out, now can we?). 

_no one even knows what Rushman knows_

_knew._

(No one throws around the word "Black Widow" because wouldn't Mr. Rushman's bodyguards find decrepancies in someone's background like that?) 

Hawkeye shows up in the newspapers on Friday, December 13th and it's laughable but a man named Brock Rumlow is murdered with two arrows sticking out of his chest and one in the dead center of his head. It's a disgusting scene and Alexander Pierce orders a secret group to look into it, pushing the FBI agents out of the way as quick as they had when Rushman was ~~killed~~ found dead. Rumlow's murder is an open case; every agency has one and by time the real evidence starts to flow in, they're dealing with another "mysterious death". 

(Hawkeye stays a mystery for two more years, then someone brings up an old _old_ video clip of a teenage circus performer who shoots with a bow and arrow.) 

(Barney told Clint to get those things off the damn internet before he went crazy.) 

\- 

The murders go in this order: 

*Benjamin Rushman  
*Brock Rumlow  
*Joshua Carridean  
*John Garrett  
*Maria Hart  
*Sarah Miller  
*Nicholas Cooper  
*Laura Thomas  
*Blake Smith  
*Tyler Gerwell  
*Caroline Johnson  
*Mark Smith  
*Alexander Pierce 

\- 

The Black Widow is a mystery; they say she kills for the money but there is no proof of that. The profilers think that maybe she has some traumatic issues and is killing to get back at someone: probably her father. (Barney knows else).

Hawkeye is just insane, kills at random, no one can find a pattern. Treat with extreme caution and extreme prejudice. Rage and hate filled, the profilers say, probably abused as a child, is using this as an outlet. (This... basically, is true).

-

The Black Widow's kills are always done seamlessly. There isn't a detail out of order and you can never connect the different wives to her until after the money has been collected and the woman is gone. She blends in with all her surroundings even though she is "devastingly beautiful" - according to a junior agent, Natasha can't kill her due to the sickening sweet words. 

She changes to fit the man she's with, she's like a doll, like a hidden treasure but instead of something good, you get killed. She never keeps the same face or use the same alias and she's very hard to discern from all the other women who hang around the rich men. 

~~It's terrifying and arousing all at once.~~

\- 

Hawkeye kills are usually done from a distance, it's why every one thought he was an assassin for a while. When they aren't done from a distance, they are the complete opposite: messy, gore-y; scenes filled with gutted bodies and bashed in skulls and blood everywhere. It's not easy on the stomach. (Especially when the stomach is literally on the floor in front of you while the face has an arrow running through the cheek bones). 

No one has gotten to see what he looks like. Cameras don't catch him and there's barely any evidence that links him to the crime scenes. Basically if he didn't leave three arrows - _purple_ arrows - no one would know that it was him. Thankfully, he leaves his calling cards. 

~~It's amazing what one person can do with the amount of rage one has.~~

-

They call her the Black Widow because they only see the kills that are connected to a beautiful woman who kills the men she marries. They don't see the fact that she has murdered far more men (+women) then what is on the record. They don't see how her hands gush with the blood of innocents: men, women, children; she has no morals. She is just as violent and crazy and blood thirsty as a villian in a novel. 

She's a whirlwind of disasters and it's beautiful. 

They call him The Amazing Hawkeye because someone of his shots are legendary; he is better than the snipers the government employs. They see the kills with the arrows but never the ones with his bare hands, or the ones with the guns, or the ones with knives, or other such weapons. Like the Black Widow, they one see the kills the have placed as "distinctly" his. They see the violent and the nasty but they don't see the tenderness when someone he loves is hurt, or the goofy behavior that is a result of all that abuse. 

He is a beautiful disaster and it's a whirlwind to love him. 

Agent Charles Bernard Barton tells his co-workers he goes home to an apartment with a dog and a barely working coffee maker. He tells them that he stays up late looking for these two criminals; these two psychopaths. He is not looking, he doesn't have to. He goes home to an apartment filled with laughter and love (and the occaisonal blood spot) and a dog and some of the finest appliances. No one sees him at the crime scenes as they become crimes scenes, they don't see what he does to protect those he loves, they don't realise that Alexander Pierce's death was not directly related to either Black Widow or Hawkeye. 

He is a liar and a murder and it's a diaster to stay with them but it's impossible to leave. 

\- 

"I'm here to talk to you about SHIELD," Director Nicholas J Fury says to him one day as soon as he comes home, two large groups of trained agents holding guns to Natasha and Clint. The man leans forward in the wooden chair Natasha bought to match the rest as another group begins to circle around him. "I think we can make a deal." 

Natasha smirks, Clint tenses and Barney just says, "Think we might have to."


End file.
